


Favors

by mercutiglo



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Levi and Jane are in need of a bit of assistance from Ryan.





	Favors

It didn't take long for Ryan to get tired of Jane and Levi's requests to help them with their hijinx specifically by not being with them.

"Come on you guys. Pleeeeeeeeeease just let me do one more with you? I promise I won't screw it up this time, please please please please pleaseeeee," was the degree of desperation with which he started begging. "I feel like you two are always having fun and I'm always-"

"What, stuck hanging out with your boyfriend? Come on, Ryan, don't be such a baby, you'll get to come with us eventually." Jane didn't sound convinced, and both she and Levi avoided eye contact with him after she said that.

"Oh really? Then when?" 

"Oh come on, Ryan, there's no need to sound as disappointed as your dad." Both Jane and Levi started snickering when she brought that up, but Ryan's face managed to frown even more if that was possible, which only made them laugh harder.

"Wow Jane, so mature of you. I sound nowhere near as disappointed as Urvidian does, or as disappointed as he will sound when he realizes the two of you are breaking into the art gallery AGAIN for no good reason."

"That's not true! There's a perfectly good reason!"

"Levi, putting whoopie cushions inside of all the seats of the benches in the gallery - especially the kind that automatically refill - is not what most people would consider a 'perfectly good reason.'"

"I think it's a good reason."

"Jane, you don't count, you're one of the people involved in this shitty plan."

"I dunno, Dr Forehead, sounds like right now it's two versus one." Ryan glared at her, but eventually rolled his eyes in defeat. "Come on, Ryan, we only need you to distract him for like.... Five hours?" Jane's face suddenly contorted into what could be interpreted as suggestive. "I mean, I'm sure you know how. Still have the number of that one chick who -"

"I'm leaving right now before you even finish that sentence, Jane. Five hours starting now," Ryan yelled back at the two of them as he left the room, pulling out his comms and finding Maddox's contact. "Hey, what're you up to right now...." 

 

\----

 

He was eating his lunch in the food court, looking down at whatever medical journal he was skimming over, when all of a sudden he felt two people sit down next to him, one on either side, one violently yanking his reading materials out of his hands. He didn't even look up, just kept staring at his hands, too tired to even retaliate at this point. "Jane can I please have that back."

"Well, you see Ryan. That depends on your answer to the question I'm about to ask."

"Nurse Johns, I thought you said this time it was my turn to ask!" Levi replied indignantly from the other side of Ryan.

"I thought I told you that you can just call me Jane instead of calling me Nurse Johns all the time," she retorted back, officially putting Ryan in the middle of their bickering.

"Please, both of you, shut up. Where do you need me to cleverly steer clear of this time?"

Jane looked away. "I mean, I don't think you'll necessarily need to be clever to steer away from.... Th-"

"Are you serious Jane?! Levi?! What is with the two of you? You're gonna say the Promenade deck, aren't you? Why are you doing this to Dr Urvidian, why can't you just let him be happy?" He saw Jane and Levi both start to open their mouths to retort back to him, but he cut them off. "And no, it's not just because I learned he's my dad! He's also *our* supervisor, Jane! I'm just trying to be nice to him and respect his privacy! Let him enjoy something for once in his life! Is that really such a crime for a man to want to allow someone?" Levi and Jane shared a concerned look that they thought Ryan might not be able to notice, but concern is one of the very recognizable expressions on Levi's face. "What?"

"Ryan.... How bad was Urvidian in the other timeline place?" Jane asked, somewhat hesitantly. It had been long enough that they had sorted out a number of differences between the realities that Ryan knew, but there were still a lot of things that he either didn't remember or didn't want to talk about. 

"He was a raging alcoholic and a major asshole, so you know, only a little worse than he is now." His voice was dripping with attitude, making both Jane and Levi shift in their seats a little, because they were finally realizing how irritated Ryan actually was. "Now, if I agree to your little plan by keeping David away from the Promenade deck this afternoon, will you both leave me alone?"

Jane's face broke out into a big grin, but there was still something that could be interpreted as mal-intent glittering behind her eyes. "For now, at least. No guarantees."

Ryan smiled back at her in a sarcastic manner and snatched his journal back from her, surprising her since she seemed to have more or less forgotten that she was even holding it. "I wanna eat the rest of my lunch by myself. Without the two of you. I'll talk to David, I think there was a new episode of a show he wanted to watch tonight anyways, but I'll try my best to not sound clingy, which is damn near impossible with the two of you continuously telling me to keep him busy. Now go away, I want to finish reading this article by the end of lunch." The two of them sat for a minute, somewhat stunned by his willingness after he had put up so much of a fight. "I meant now." They scrambled as they got up to leave him alone, immediately starting to discuss whatever their plan was going to be for later. 

Not even five minutes passed before he noticed someone else sit down next to him, but at least this time is was only one person. "You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Ryan looked up from his journal and saw the smiling face of the head of Eos 10's security, David Maddox.

"Of course I don't mind." 

"Well, I figured I'd make sure after you told Jane and Levi that you wanted to finish your lunch alone, by yourself, etc etc."

Ryan started to say something snarky but he stopped before he got any of that out. "Wait hold on, you heard that?"

Maddox smiled. "Of course I did, I was sitting on the other side of that pillar over there." He pointed, and really how Jane and Levi hadn't put in the effort to look around before coming over to talk to Ryan astounded him. Or worse, maybe they had looked around, and were just really that unobservant. It would explain a lot.

"So you already know that the two of them are up to something."

"Ryan honey, I followed them and heard their whole plan. They're actually not up to anything all that bad, just some stink bombs on the Promenade deck, which I find kind of funny honestly. I think Urvidian won't 100% love it and the curator will play it off as fine, and then they'll probably just go somewhere else. Which, the plan for when they go somewhere else is to put sugar water along the hallway, so the floor is just sticky enough to be annoying. A little less funny, but still not really all that bad. You know what I'm waiting for?"

"What?"

"Them to prank one of our dates. I'm sure they're gonna do it soon. I'm just waiting for it at this point." 

"Please do not encourage them to ruin one of our dates with stink bombs. I actually like enjoying our dates believe it or not."

"No no no, don't get me wrong, I don't want them to ruin our dates. I just figure soon enough they're going to tire of ruining Dr. Urvidian's dates and then they'll move onto the next best target: you."

"How long have you been anticipating this?"

"How long have we been dating?" He smirked. "That was a joke by the way, I know how long we've been dating. I'm just saying. Knowing those too, I'm expecting it any day now."

"So, what I'm hearing is, no more dates to the greenhouse considering Levi is involved...."

 

\----

 

Two months later, and Jane and Levi still hadn't tried to ruin any of their dates, and they had let their guards down. And they made the amateur mistake of going to the Greenhouse to enjoy seeing and smelling some pretty flowers. It also helped that most people generally stayed away from there, especially after the news about the effects of Levi's plants got out to the rest of the ship, so when they went there they were generally left well enough alone by other people. 

"David?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"Is there something following us or am I imagining things?"

David turned around suddenly, trying to see if he could see if something, but couldn't. "I mean.... You might be imagining things. But also you could be right and I'm not a hundred percent sure. But something definitely feels off."

"I mean. Stand still for a minute." They did, they didn't move at all. "Do you hear something moving?" There was a faint noise, a faint slithering that made both of them immediately realize that something was not good. "You know, David, I really enjoy walking in the greenhouse but I think we need to run." It was at that moment three thick vines lept out of the foliage at them, and Ryan grabbed David's arm and they both immediately started sprinting towards the doors. The vines were right at their heels, almost playing with them, insinuating that they could go faster, but they wouldn't. When they bust through the doors, the vines stayed behind.

On the other side of the door, however, were Jane and Levi, very surprised at how quickly they came through the door, Levi screaming from Jane's arms. David and Ryan slowed down, catching their breath a little. Ryan turned around to look at the other two, glaring almost as hard as he was breathing.

  
He flipped them off, then turned back around, grabbed David's hand, and walked away, muttering quietly about where they were going to go next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
> (I wrote most of this like two weeks ago and I'm just finally finishing it and posting it so yeet)
> 
> Kudos/Comment/all the things if you enjoyed it. Know that if you comment and I dont respond, I still read it and love you with the entirety of my heart


End file.
